Every One Makes Mistakes
by sparkles princess
Summary: She left and she didn't look over her shoulder. He couldn't understand why, but she wished she had. {To make things clear, this is my take on slowrabbit's Ordinary Love chap. 2. I highly recommend reading that first before this one.}
1. The Fight

**Every One Makes Mistakes**

summary: She left and she didn't look over her shoulder. He couldn't understand why, but she wished she had.

She knew it was wrong.

She knew that being in another man's arms — even if it was only for a night — was wrong. She was using another man as her play thing only to get back at Gray. But it felt so good.

It was so good to get back at him. It felt good to have her body pressed against another man's, — Bora's — to have him take her in the silvery moonlight. It felt good — revenge did.

But it was still _wrong_ in a hundred different ways. It was toxic, and it would only get her worse with Gray. But when Bora held her close, she couldn't help but not care.

The pain that Gray had caused oozed out of her, leaving her feeling... feeling _new_, brand-new.

But the following morning, she quickly dressed herself, not even waiting for the man to wake up. She rushed to hers and Gray's apartment, praying to anybody, anybody who'd listen, for Gray to be asleep.

Her prayers were unanswered.

The second she opened the door to apartment 6D, she was greeted with a cold, angry voice saying, "Where were you?"

She flinched at his tone and internally cussed. Sweetly, she smiled at him, turning fully to come face to face with the man.

He did not smile back.

He looked as handsome as always, though, she observed. Same ruffled up hair, dark, piercing eyes, scarred skin. But his eyes. His eyes were cold.

Distant.

_Mad._

Why? Why was he mad at her?

She took in a deep, deep breath. "Juvia was out, in case you hadn't noticed."

"Oh, I noticed," he said icily. He wouldn't admit it, but his chest tightened as he thought of what she could've done last night.

More accurately, _who._

"So tell me," he breathed, stepping closer. "Who were you with?"

"J-Juvia doesn't know what you're talking about. Juvia was with Levy-chan and Lucy-san."

Gray noticed the venom in her voice when she said the blonde's name. He flinched. Nevertheless, he kept his cold facade.

He knew that it was a lie, he was with the blonde that night.

"Who were you with, Juvia?" His voice was quiet. She noticed the helplessness he exuded and gazed up to meet his eyes.

They were sad.

Why? He didn't _have _a right to be sad about this. He was the one who _hurt _her first, this was her revenge! So why? Why was he acting this way? He couldn't possible still be _in love_, could he? He had _Lucy, _didn't he?

Her heart clenched and she breathed deeply, preparing herself, steeling herself, for what she was sure to happen: A fight.

"Juvia... Juvia was with someone last night, _Gray_." She left out the usual suffix that came with his name, the name she used to scream passionately — though nowadays he heard her say it angrily.

He was expecting that, to be honest. "Who?"

Still, he couldn't help the anger that was laced in his voice.

"Bora."

"Why would you do that?" He implored, like he was the victim here. He wasn't. This was _revenge. _He shouldn't _be _angry.

"Why wouldn't I?" She countered darkly. She thought of all the times he would disappear and come back smelling like booze and Lucy's perfume.

"Because." He said simply. His knuckles were now white, he could feel his nails digging into his skin.

"Because what, Gray? Haven't you been doing the same with _Lucy_?" She spat out the blonde's name so harshly, even Gray was surprised. What difference did her _one _night with Bora make with his _countless _evenings with Lucy?

"Leave her out of this. This is about you and Bora," he said, seething. His bangs covered his handsome face.

"Really now? Bora and me, now is it?" Juvia asked, "How are we any different from you and _her_?"

"_Leave her out of this._"

"Why should I? Why should I listen to you, huh? You're the one who cheated on me first, you're the one who broke my heart! You were the one who stilled the heavens, but now they're crying again!

"Do you even _know _how many people you've hurt? Huh? The two of you broke Natsu-san's heart! He was your _friend_! And me! _I thought you loved me!_"

By now, her tears were streaming down her cheeks, and Gray was so close she could feel his breath ob her skin. She pushed him back when he tried to dry her tears.

"How could you?" She asked. "How could you fill me with such false hope, and then stomp on my heart as if it was nothing to you?! How could you go behind my back and screw that... that _whore_, and —"

"_Don't call her that._" He breathed, his voice viciously low.

"Why?! What is she to you that I'm not?" She was openly sobbing now, however, she still looked beautiful.

"I — I don't know."

"You don't know, now do you?" She asked harshly. "Well then why don't you go to her instead? Why don't you pack your bags and go to that _slut_ —"

"_DON'T CALL HER THAT!_" He bellowed. The woman before him cowered slightly.

"I'll call her what I want to call her," she replied indignantly. She looked him dead in the eye, daring him to say something.

"You know what, _Gray_," she said. "Why don't _I_ just leave so you DON'T HAVE TO HER APARTMENT TO SCREW HER! _HOW ABOUT THAT_?"

She promptly skirted around him, stomping her feet angrily. She entered their room, got her suitcase, and opened it, stuffing all her things inside.

"Juvia, wait —"

"Oh so _now_ you say something? What? You're gonna _beg _me to stay?" She was busy packing her things, and when she had finished, she got up hastily to find him standing in the doorway. "I'm not gonna! Even if you beg!"

"I won't let you leave."

"Get out of the way."

"No."

"_Get out._"

"I love you."

"No, you don't," she spat. "If you did, you wouldn't have slept with Lucy, you wouldn't have kept it from me, and you wouldn't have defended her!"

She pushed past him, and was surprised when he budged. Her stomach gave an uncomfortable lurch.

As her hand rested on her door knob, she turned. She was leaving. _She was leaving Gray Fullbuster_.

"I love you," he said again. His voice was close to genuine, but she knew he was a good liar. She knew the velvet box in his drawer was not for her; she had tried it on her finger.

"I don't believe you," she turned back to the door, prepared to leave.

"I don't blame you."

At this, Juvia faced him. His face was partially obscured by his black fringe, so she could only make out part of his face.

She wished there was a tear there, even if it was just one.

She wanted him to cry over what he had lost, but she knew that it wouldn't ever be.

She left and she didn't look over her shoulder.

He couldn't understand why, but she wished she had.

**an: WORD VOMIT PEOPLE.**

basically, i wanted this different, but you know.

also, this is kinda like my own thang on slowrabbit's ordinary love chapter two. read it, it's lovely, trust me. It kinda hurt a lot, being angst but you know.


	2. The Chase

He truly wished she had looked over her shoulder when she left him standing there in their suddenly colder apartment. If she had, she would've seen his tears, his regret. She would've seen him at his weakest, and she might've, just _maybe_, seen that he was wrong and that he regretted his actions.

But _did he really_?

Did he really regret sleeping with Lucy on _more than one _occasion? Did he regret hurting her _and _Natsu? Or did he just want Juvia back? Was her departure a blow to his ego, or did he _love_ her?

Of course he loved her. At least, he thought so.

He had to make her see that he was sorry.

He was sorry for lying to her. He was sorry for hurting her. He was sorry for _everything_.

But would she forgive him?

Would she take him back after he had _defended _Lucy, after he had _hurt _her? Could she still love him after all that?

He knew that it was wrong of him to overlook his and Lucy's… _relationship_, that what Juvia had done _once _was nothing compared to what he had been doing behind her back for _ages_. He knew that he was wrong for defending the blonde, and that they had hurt so many people in the process, but he _couldn't stop. _

Why?

Why couldn't he end it?

Did he _want _to end it?

Yes, _of course he did_. He and Lucy both knew that they were in love with other people, but still, _why had they done it? _Why did they hurt so many people?

He wanted to end it with her, now more than ever because Juvia _left him. _

He was a huge jerk, and it would be a miracle if Juvia took him back. It would be a miracle if Juvia even _looked at him._

Despite his doubts, however, he was outside, running after her.

"Juvia!" He called out, running as fast as his legs could take him. She did not turn to look, but he was certain she could hear him.

"Juvia!" He tried. He was getting closer to her, she could see her.

"_Juvia!" _He was so close now, he could smell her shampoo, her perfume. He could hear her… her _sobbing. _

He made her cry.

"What do _you_ want?" She asked, not daring to look at him. He now stood beside her, matching her pace. She attempted to go faster, but he caught up quickly.

"I — I'm so — "

"You're sorry now are you?" She asked, cutting him off. She still hadn't made eye contact, and was not attempting to dry her tears with the back of her hand.

"Y-yeah," he said. "Listen, Juvia —"

"No, _you _listen to _me_, okay. You _hurt me. _You _lied _to me. So don't _say _you're sorry. _Mean it._"

"But I _do _mean it! Can't you see?"

And for the first time, Juvia looked at him. Her dark blue eyes gazed straight at his black ones, and with a cold, hard voice she said, "I don't see."

She continued to walk away from him, from the only man she's ever loved.

"Juvia! Juvia, _COME BACK!_"

She didn't.

"Juvia!" Gray was once more walking next to her, looking at her imploringly, as if begging her to turn and look. "Juvia, _please. _I'm sorry. _Please. _I can't… I can't lose you."

Juvia abruptly stopped and turned again to face him. He expected to see her angry eyes and her scowl, but no. He had come face to face with her glazed over eyes, and a deep-set frown.

A raindrop fell.

"You already did," she said, looking him dead in the eyes. Her own blue orbs were swimming with tears, though she didn't let them escape. "You already lost me, Gray."

Another droplet hit his face.

"Juvia, I'm sorry. I didn't mean for it to get here. It was… me and Lucy, we were a mistake. A-and, I… I'm truly sorry, Juvia."

They were getting wet now.

"I appreciate you're apology, Gray, but, sadly, it doesn't make much of a difference." She promptly began to walk away.

The drizzle was getting heavier.

"What about you and Bora, then, huh?" He asked when she was a good six feet ahead of him.

They were soaked now.

"What about us?" She asked cautiously.

The rain pelted their bodies.

"You know what I mean, what about you and him?"

The rain was falling harder.

"That was just one night."

He strained to hear what he said because of the rain.

"Really —"

He inched closer to her, and despite the cold the rain provided, he could feel the heat emanating from her frame.

"_Don't,_" she said, her voice barely above a whisper, "don't you dare compare us to _you two_."

He was so close now.

"How are we different?"

He could hear her breathing.

"I regretted what I did."

"And I don't?" He was offended.

"_Obviously._ Now, go away."

"No," he said firmly.

She tried to push him away, tried to move ahead, but he grabbed hold of her wrists and wouldn't let go.

"Let go."

"Look, Juvia, stop," he said, referring to her struggles against his hold. "I… I made a mistake with Lucy, I —"

"A _mistake_? You —"

"Don't interrupt me," he pleaded. She nodded faintly in assent. "I made a mistake, okay. It was wrong of me to have done what I did. I shouldn't have slept with Lucy, and I'm sorry, okay. Please, just give me another shot."

"I — I cant," she said, "You hurt me too much, Gray."

"Juvia, please. I — I'll do anything! Please, just, stay."

"Gray, you had your chance… and you blew it."

"But, Juvia, I can… I can _change! _I'd do anything for you!"

"Juvia thought so, too. But, sadly, that was before."

"Juvia, please."

"I'm sorry, Gray, but I just want to be alone, now, okay?"

So she left, again. But Gray didn't stop her.

**an: **okay so fuck i did this. well, this will be in three parts, okay? so last one will probs be up tomorrow bc im tired and bored. later.


	3. The Happy Ending

She made sure that she was a good long distance away from him when she let her tears mingle with the gale. She walked as quickly as she could to the nearest shelter, and luckily for her, it was a bus stop. She could take the bus to Levy and Gajeel's.

She waited more or less twenty minutes for a bus that would lead to her friends' abode. She hastily climbed aboard, eager to get some from her stressful morning. The conductor gave her a dirty look, and she noticed the trail of mud that had followed her. She muttered a faint apology and promptly crashed into the nearest seat.

Moments later, the bus began to rattle a bit, and was now speeding along the pavement. Juvia rested her head against the cool window. _It's so cold_, she thought, immediately remembering Gray. She had to force herself not to cry.

She arrived at her friends' home and knocked on their front door.

It was Levy who answered.

"Juvia! We weren't expecting you today! Gajeel is —"

The smaller of the two bluenettes was cut off by the other hugging them. Juvia's arms wound around Levy's shoulders, and, for a moment, she was startled. She the noticed the suitcase Juvia had set aside to embrace her. _What happened?_ she wondered, wrapping her arms around the bluenette — who was now weeping — and dragging her inside.

"Gajeel!" She called out. The man emerged from what seemed to be their kitchen, as said man was wearing a frilly pink apron over his usual attire. "Can you please get Juvia's stuff? It's outside, on the porch!"

"Juvia?" The man mumbled, lumbering off towards the front door to retrieve his friend's possessions.

"Juvia," the librarian asked, settling herself and the sobbing Juvia on their comfortable couch. "What's wrong? What happened?"

Juvia took a few breaths to stabilize herself, then said, "G-ray and Juvia… We h-had a fight." At that precise moment, Gajeel went in and heard Juvia's statement.

"_YOU DID? _That's why you're like this? _What did that bastard do to you? I'LL KICK HIS SORRY ASS AND SHOVE HIS FACE UP _—"

"Gajeel-kun! Please, no!" Juvia wailed, standing up, but crumpling onto the floor.

"Like hell I won't , Juvia! I'll wipe the floor with his stupid face, and you ain't stoppin' me!"

This time, it was Levy who said no. Being the dutiful man that he is, he obliged her, though quite reluctantly. He mumbled something about sneaking into his house and killing the man in his sleep.

"Juvia, what happened?" Levy asked, as Gajeel quieted down. Juvia was still sobbing, though now, Levy had hoisted her up onto the couch again.

The taller of the two women recounted her tale, from Gray's infidelity, to Juvia's reckless mistake. When she had finished, there was a cold silence that hung in the air.

"Juvia…" Levy started, looking into the woman's deep blue eyes.

"I know, I know what I did was wrong, but… I just don't know anymore." At this, Juvia was once more reduced to tears.

For a long while, the only sound in the room was Juvia's sobbing and the fire that crackled.

"If you ask me, we should just kill him, and the blonde," Gajeel said, breaking the spell of silence that hung over the trio. "Natsu would definitely up for killing Gray, and you might wanna pull out the blonde's hair, so yeah…"

"Gajeel, we can't do that," his girlfriend reasoned. "It's illegal, and I'm sure Juvia has no intentions of hurting either Gray, or Lucy."

The two of them looked at Juvia, to confirm Levy's statement. Juvia was silent for a while, but said eventually, "Gajeel-kun, Levy-chan is right. I don't want to hurt anyone."

"Okay, then," Gajeel grumbled.

"Well, I think you should go upstairs, Juvia. We have a spare room there, and you can sleep there until you're okay. Don't worry about your stuff, I'll just send them up. Go on, go to sleep, you deserved it," Levy said, prompting her up onto her feet. Juvia climbed the stairs, but heard Gajeel talking to Levy about brutally murdering Gray. She smiled a bit: At least she had Gajeel and Levy to ease her woes.

Surprisingly, Juvia fell asleep the moment her head landed on the soft pillow. She hadn't realized how tired she was, and emotionally drained.

Her dreams, however, were anything but pleasant.

_Juvia was walking down the path leading up to the local library with Levy by her side. She had promised to accompany the girl in returning the books she had borrowed two days ago._

"_Wow, Levy-chan, you read pretty quickly! That's at least five six-hundred page books in two days!" Juvia exclaimed, referring to the books Levy was endearingly clutching to her flat chest._

"_No, it's really not much, you know. I don't have much to do at home, and I have my special speed reading glasses, remember?" Levy giggled. And besides, Lucy _ —_" At the mention of the blonde's name, Juvia stopped in her tracks._

"_I-I'm so sorry, Juvia-chan!"Levy said, looking horror-stricken._

"_N-no, it's fine," she reassured._

_Then Lucy came out from the corner, latched onto Gray's arm._

"_Hello, Juvia," she sneered, looking at Gray and then kissing him fervently. The sight made Juvia want to cry, so she ran. But everywhere she turned, Lucy and Gray would pop up, each wearing less clothing every time, still making out._

_Juvia screamed, begging them to stop. Then a voice called out her name: Natsu's. "Juvia! Get away from those two! Juvia!"_

"_Juvia!"_

"Juvia!"

She sat upright, and came face to face with a pair of eyes she had seen before, and a head of hair in a distinct salmon color.

"Natsu-san!" She said, obviously surprised by his arrival. "What's wrong?"

Natsu shifted around uncomfortably, and moved away from her. Juvia turned to look at the clock that he had previously blocked from her view, and it's hands were both pointing to the big number twelve. She had been sleeping for roughly four hours.

"Well, you see, Juvia," he started, looking at her. "I, um, I knew about the thing between Gray and Lucy, and I… I'm glad you decided to get back at him with Bora. You see, they ended it."

"O-oh," was all Juvia had managed to say. "So, um, what now?"

"Well, that's the thing," Natsu said. "Earlier today, Gray and Lucy came over to my place, and they apologized. They were looking for you as well, and I told them I didn't know where you were. I was lying, of course, because Levy told me all about it before they arrived. So, anyway, they're looking for you now, and that brings me here.

"Do you want to see them?"

Juvia pondered the question. Did she want to face the two people that cause her more pain than her days of being an orphan had combined? Was she willing to subject herself to an apology that she might not even accept? Could she face Lucy without being overcome by anger?

Could she face Gray after what happened earlier that day?

"No," she replied. But her answer was more than just to Natsu's question. It was also to herself. She couldn't face the two of them at the moment. She couldn't bear it.

Natsu looked at her intensely for a moment. Then he shrugged, and said, "I don't think it'll make much of a difference. It seems they've followed me here." He jerked his head toward the window to their left and Juvia noticed the two figures on the front yard. One was male, with black hair, and the other was female, with blonde hair. She sighed.

"I suppose there's no escaping the inevitable, then," she was at the brink of tears, seeing Gray again. She tried to look brave though.

"Okay, then, Juvia," Natsu stood up, and to Juvia's surprise, the man embraced her. "Don't worry, it'll be over soon." With that, he left the room.

She sat there, wide-eyed for a moment. Then she heard footsteps coming from the stairs. It was Lucy and Gray, most likely.

She was right.

"Juvia…" Lucy said as she entered the room. She moved closer to Juvia, who was now on her feet. Juvia held out her hand before the girl could attempt to embrace her.

"Don't," she said coldly. The blonde withdrew, and hurt flashed briefly across her features.

There was silence for a while, sparing them from what was to come next.

"Listen, Juvia," it was Gray who spoke, looking her in the eyes. "We — We're really sorry. We made a mistake, and we hurt you, and we just wanna patch things up."

Juvia said nothing, and they continued.

Lucy said, "Juvia, we regret what happened between us, and we aren't at all proud of our actions, and we'd understand if you never want to talk to us anymore, but please, just accept our apology."

Juvia looked at the two of them, from Lucy, who was so ashamed of her actions that she resorted to staring at the ground, to Gray, who was pleading with his eyes to forgive them.

Something in her softened as she looked at them. "It's… it's okay. It's behind us now."

The two looked at her incredulously, and Lucy said, "So, you forgive us?"

"Yes."

The woman inched closer to her, but once more, Juvia held her hand up. "Just because I forgive you doesn't mean things will go back to normal."

Lucy looked crestfallen, but immediately, she perked up. "Well, I guess I have to win back your trust then."

Juvia smiled a bit.

"Listen, Lucy, could you give us a sec?" Gray asked.

"Y-yeah, sure," she replied. Juvia said nothing against it though.

Once Lucy was safely out of earshot, Gray spoke. "Juvia, I'm really sorry. I… know I've said it a million times already, but I just want you to know that I genuinely regret what I did to you and Natsu. And, I know that you hate me, and that you'd never take me back but… I dunno, Juvia, I'm sorry."

He looked at her hopefully, as if willing her to say something.

She stared at him, wondering if he truly meant it.

"Juvia accepts your apology, Gray-s-sama."

A small smile played at Juvia's lips, and Gray broke into a cheeky grin.

"Would it be to much to ask for a hug?"

"Yes."

"I thought so."

**an: **yay it's over! Haha yeah, I didn't expect it to turn out like this, but oh well :D


End file.
